ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
DC: Assassin Squad
DC: Assassin Squad ''(also known as ''DCAS) is an action-adventure game developed for PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, Xbox 360 and Xbox One by Warner Bros. Games Montreal and published by Warner Bros.. The game was simultaneously ported to the PlayStation Vita and Wii U by NetherRealm Studios, and to Microsoft Windows by Double Helix. A significantly different 3DS version was also created, developed by 5th Cell. The game was initially released on October 24, 2014 in North America for most platforms, with PlayStation 4 and Wii U ports following shortly thereafter, as well as international releases. Japan was only able to see a Wii U and PS4 release. DCAS is set within the fictional DC Universe and features many of the assassins, superheroes/supervillains, and supporting characters that appear in publications by DC Comics. Assassin Squad ''is the second DC title to be developed by Warner Bros. Games Montreal, and features similiar gameplay to their previous DC title, ''Batman: Arkham Origins. A sequel, DC: Assassin Squad 2, is currently in development for multiple platforms by WBGM, 5th Cell, and NetherRealm Studios and is aiming for a release in 2017. Gameplay Players can select teams of four from a range of sixteen playable characters (although some characters are not initially available and need to be unlocked), allowing them to create their own assassin teams or recreate famous teams from the publications. Bonuses are also available if forming certain groups (e.g. the League of Assassins, the Wilson family, Sword Users, Gun Users, Heroic Assassins). The game also has alternative endings, dictated by the number of optional missions the player completes. Also included are story related missions for singular characters. The PlayStation 4 and Xbox One versions are virtually identical, with no major differences. Both platforms include Lobo, Bronze Tiger, and five additional character missions. Warner Bros. released eight additional downloadable characters on the Xbox One via the Xbox Marketplace on April 26, 2015 in a set of packs: Pack 1, consisting of Talon, Nyssa Raatko, Rose Wilson, and Brutale, and Pack 2, which includes Hitman, Bane, Phantasm, and Black Spider. Plot 4 of the best assassins the DC Universe has ever known: Deathstroke, Deadshot, Talia Al Ghul, and Lady Shiva, are recruited by Amanda Waller into what she calls the Assassin Squad. To keep them in line, Amanda has implanted them with micro-bombs, and also promises each of them a handsome payment. The four assassins have no choice but to accept. From there, numerous targets are killed as each of the individual assassins deal with their own personal problems. The assassins learn to trust each other, and a strong bond is formed throughout the team. Eventually, the assassins manage to remove their micro-bombs, and go after Amanda Waller. She tries to negotiate with them, but is killed by Deadshot. Characters Playable Characters *Black Bat *Bronze Tiger *Cheshire *China White *Copperhead *David Cain *Deadshot *Deathstroke *Dollmaker *KGBeast *Lady Shiva *Lobo *Merlyn *Ravager (Grant Wilson) *Shado *Talia Al Ghul DLC Characters *Bane *Black Spider *Brutale *Hitman *Nyssa Raatko *Phantasm *Ravager (Rose Wilson) *Talon Targets *Alfred Pennyworth *Amanda Waller *Anarky *Batman *Black Mask *Felicity Smoak *Great White Shark *Green Arrow *James Gordon *Lex Luthor *Lois Lane *The Joker *Vicki Vale *Victor Zsasz Category:DC Comics Category:DC Category:DC video games Category:Action Category:Action/Adventure Category:Comics